Advancement of technology and use of modern programming languages have helped programmers, to an extent, to write programs for any problem or individual technical task with less effort. However, programming itself is a resource intensive process, and programmers need to spend lot of time and efforts in writing programs to control multiple devices used for accomplishing a common task. Additionally, implementation and validation of the programs is also a tedious task for the programmers.
Presently, there are systems which can understand dedicated speech terms and technical word utterances from a user query to perform a specified task. However, most of these systems fail to understand user's intent in the user query, due to their limited capabilities in terms of dialog processing. Consideration of the user's intent is a crucial aspect for designing and implementing the tasks specified by the user, in order to exactly match with the requirements of the user.
The information disclosed in the background section of the disclosure is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.